Sueños del Desierto
by KarencitaFrost300
Summary: ¿Puede el Sueño volverse Realidad? Mi final de venganza con Pili, extrañare todas nuestras peleas xD


**_Bueno por fin aquí esta el Twistem del final de la pelea con Pili -_- Ahora que lo pienso no debí haber hecho este trato T/T Pero bueno no hay marcha atrás y solo diré que Pili se cuide porque en cualquier momento volvemos a empezar. Lamento la tardanza y esperen la actualización de mis otros fics. Nos vemos abajo!_**

* * *

"_**Sueños del Desierto"**_

_Ahí estaba ella otra vez, hechizándolo con su penetrante mirada, aquellos ojos… ¡Oh por Alá, esos ojos! Su color achocolatado podría endulzar hasta la cosa más salada, en cuanto lo miraban sentía que ella lo conocía desde tiempos remotos, podía leer su alma, de eso no dudaba. Le habían enseñado que jamás jurara o podrían matarlo, pero al ver aquellos ojos que lo llamaban sin decir nada y al mismo tiempo diciendo todo… juraba que eran los ojos de una diosa. Era lo único que podía ver de ella, la seda ligeramente transparente que cubría el resto de su rostro no dejaba ver aquellos labios que tanto deseaba poder admirar. Se quedo ahí parado con ella escudriñando cada pequeño centímetro de su alma con su mirada._

_Ella estiro la mano y le acaricio la mejilla, él tomo aquella mano manteniéndola sobre su mejilla perdido en la suavidad que poseía y cerró los ojos disfrutando ese contacto, corrió el rostro para besar la palma de su mano y entonces ella estiro su otra mano colocándola sobre su mejilla derecha. Mantuvo esas dulces y suaves manos sobre su rostro no queriendo que se alejaran de él jamás, volvió a mirar esos ojos que tanto adoraba, esos ojos que parecían susurrarle tantas palabras y callaban tantas otras. La necesitaba, la quería junto a él, se fue acercando al mismo tiempo que ella, pero algo sucedió, ella se comenzó a alejar y asustada estiro la mano para alcanzarlo, él hizo lo mismo y sus manos se rozaron antes de separarse completamente, esto solo significaba una cosa, esto era solo otro sueño…_

-¡TWIST!-. Escucho que alguien gritaba en su oído sobresaltándolo, sintió el frio y duro suelo, había caído de la cama con ese jodido grito.

-Maldita sea Shane, ¿Qué diablos quieres?-. Pregunto el rubio de ojos aguamarina muy molesto.

-Me llamaste por mi apellido, si que estas molesto-. Comento el ojiazul con burla, pero luego puso una expresión seria.- ¿Tu también cierto?

Twist le miro y supo que no era el único que seguía soñando, no era el único anhelante y desesperado por saber ¿Quién era aquella diosa o ángel que se filtraba en sus sueños sin ser llamada pero al mismo tiempo siendo deseada? Sus hermanos estaban pasando por lo mismo, mirando hacia otro lado asintió mientras Eli suspiraba. Ninguno lograba descifrar esa pregunta y cada día la desesperación crecía en ellos, aquel sentimiento se acumulaba en sus corazones dejándoles una gran opresión dolorosa.

-Olvídalo, ¿Qué sucede?-. Pregunto el rubio mirando a su compañero.

-Es hora de desayunar, iré a despertar a los demás holgazanes y nos vemos en el comedor-. Aviso el Faraón Shane para desaparecer por la puerta.

Twist rio un poco y fue a lavarse la cara, quería deshacerse de cualquier rastro de aquellos ojos, cualquier rastro de aquellos sueños, como si la pureza del agua pudiera limpiar sus pensamientos para que lo dejaran en paz. Había noches en las que no quería dormir, añoraba volver a ver aquellos ojos pero al despertar y ver que todo fue un simple sueño le frustraba, también tenía miedo, miedo de que al dormir ella no apareciera como siempre lo hacía, miedo al no encontrarla y que jamás volviera a aparecer. Pero anoche, cuando sintió la suavidad de sus finas manos en su rostro…

-_Pareció… tan real_-. Susurro cerrando los ojos intentando recordar sus cálidas manos en sus mejillas, suspiro y fue a prepararse.

No demoro más de 5 minutos y cuando salió de su habitación para dirigirse al comedor vio a Eli saliendo de la habitación de Kord corriendo con una copa vacía, sonrió al saber cómo había despertado a su hermano mayor el cual salió por la puerta y le miro, el rubio apunto hacia donde se había ido el Shane y su gran hermano corrió hacia donde dijo. Siguió caminando recordando cómo es que se conocieron todos, se trataban como hermanos a pesar de que todos fueron adoptados por los Shane, fue ahí que conocieron a Eli.

Eran simples niños, Kord, Quentin, Knight, Billy y él. Los únicos que eran hermanos de sangre eran Kord y Quentin, todos tenían la misma edad excepto por el grandote, pero todos vivían en la calle en el reino de Bajoterra, por suerte la gente era amable y les daba de comer. Un día paseando por allí los encontró el gran Faraón Will Shane y no dudo en adoptarlos, cuando llegaron al palacio conocieron al pequeño Eli Shane, su nuevo hermano, entre todos hicieron millones de travesuras que aun podía recordar. Cuando Will murió dijo que por ahora Kord gobernaría hasta que Eli tuviera la edad suficiente para tomar su lugar.

Lo bueno es que entre ellos siempre existió aquel lazo que los unía, eran amigos, compañeros y sobre todo hermanos eternos. El rubio sonrió y entro al comedor en donde también estaban entrando sus demás hermanos y se sentaron a comer, se dio cuenta de que Eli estaba un poco despeinado seguramente porque el grandote de Kord le había revuelto el cabello con los puños. Entonces los miro de reojo y se dio cuenta de sus miradas, todos seguían con los sueños que los atormentaban, todos aun veían un par de ojos que les hablaban. Pero antes de que alguno pudiera comentar algo al respecto su sirviente Pronto entro por la puerta.

-Faraones, vengo a informarles que hoy en la tarde vendrá un grupo de bailarinas muy famoso que su gran servidor contrato-. Aviso con una inclinación.

-Gracias Pronto, pero ¿Qué te hemos dicho de formalidades? Recuerda que a mi padre nunca le gustaron-. Dijo Eli sonriéndole.

-Lo siento Fa… quiero decir Eli, pero es mi costumbre-. Se disculpo el sirviente un poco nervioso.

-No te preocupes Pronto, solo intenta hablarnos por nuestros nombres-. Le dijo Knight tan caballeroso como siempre.

-Y si se te hace más cómodo llámanos por nuestros nombres cuando estemos entre nosotros y si hay más personas nos tratas como Faraones-. Propuso Quentin sonriéndole.

-Esa idea le agrada a Pronto, muchas gracias-. Dijo el sirviente.- Ahora si me disculpan debo atender otros asuntos…

-Espera Pronto, sobre ese grupo de bailarinas… ¿En realidad es famoso?-. Pregunto Billy curioso, sus hermanos también miraron al bajito y gordito sirviente.

-Pero por supuesto, el gran Pronto busco lo mejor para ustedes, son muy reconocidas entre todos los reinos. Son conocidas como نجوم الصحراء **(Estrellas del Sahara)**, además se dice que son muy bonitas-. Comento Pronto con picardía, los Faraones rodaron los ojos, solo tenían ojos para las diosas o ángeles de sus sueños. Dicho esto el sirviente se retiro y ellos siguieron comiendo.

-¿Sus sueños también siguen?-. Pregunto Kord de repente luego de unos minutos, todos ellos asintieron.

-Es tan… frustrante-. Dijo Billy con una mueca.

-Pero anoche fue diferente-. Dijo Eli sin levantar la mirada, todos estaban de acuerdo.

-Fue más…-. Empezó a decir Knight sin saber cómo seguir.

-…Real-. Termino de decir Twist mirando a sus hermanos.

-Siento que algo pasara-. Comento Quentin terminando de comer.

-¿El señor ciencia teniendo un presentimiento? ¿Qué pasara después? ¿Se secara el Nilo?-. Se burlo Kord sacando risas de sus hermanos excepto del peli anaranjado.

-Ja Ja muy gracioso, hablo enserio-. Reclamo Quentin rodando los ojos.

-Como sea, ¿No creen que deberíamos decirle a Pronto que cancele a las bailarinas?-. Comento Billy.

-Yo creo que no, Pronto seguramente se dio cuenta que estábamos decaídos y quiso hacer algo al respecto, además recuerden que dijo que era un grupo famoso asique seguramente le costó conseguirlas-. Razono Knight siendo apoyado por sus hermanos.

Dicho esto todos recogieron sus cosas y las dejaron en la cocina, luego los sirvientes limpiarían los platos, cada uno fue a hacer algo diferente. Algunos a planear un par de bromas contra otros para matar el tiempo un rato, Kord vio a Twist mirando pensativamente por la ventana y se acerco a colocarle una mano en su hombro, el rubio volteo a verlo y pudo ver que estaba decaído.

-¿Quieres decirme algo Twist?-. Pregunto el grandote comprensivamente, el rubio suspiro.

-Creo que me volveré loco Kord, no hay momento en que no piense en ella-. Respondió cabizbajo.

-Todos nosotros estamos en la misma situación Twist, pero uno nunca sabe, quizás algún día las conozcamos de verdad-. Intento consolarle, él no tenía esa esperanza pero quería animar a su hermanito.

-Gracias Kord-. Agradeció el rubio con una sonrisa, en eso una bolsa con harina le llego en la cabeza al Faraón mayor.

-¡AHORA SI SE JODIERON!-. Grito el grandote viendo como Quentin, Knight, Billy e Eli corrían muertos de la risa siendo perseguidos por su hermano mayor.

Twist simplemente rio al verlos, ellos nunca iban a cambiar. Volvió a mirar el reino desde la ventana y suspiro, cerró los ojos solo para imaginarse otro par de ojitos achocolatados que le devolvían la mirada.

* * *

_Ahí estaba otra vez. Su porte, su cabello y sobre todo aquellos ojos… ¡Por Ra aquellos bellos ojos! No eran ni azules ni verdes, eran verde agua, mejor dicho aguamarina, como un océano inexistente en el Sahara, esos ojos debían ser de un Faraón. Esos ojos parecían mirarla, la observaban, veían como era en realidad en su interior. La llamaban, parecían admirarla y al mismo tiempo mostraban miedo, parecía que quisiera acercarse y al mismo tiempo salir corriendo de allí. La miraban con una ternura, con una admiración… agradecía que el velo semi-transparente le cubriera las mejillas las cuales estaban un tanto sonrojadas. Se quedo ahí parado como siempre, pero esta vez no sería igual, no. Ella quería acercarse y ver más de cerca aquellos ojos más bellos que el Nilo._

_Se acerco un paso y estiro la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, se sorprendió cuando él tomo su mano entre la suya manteniéndola en su mejilla y cerró los ojos como disfrutando de su contacto, sintió que las mejillas le ardían al ver como él besaba con cuidado su mano, eso le dio la confianza para estirar la otra mano para posarla en su otra mejilla viendo como él repetía lo que hizo con su otra mano. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos dejándola sin respiración por unos segundos, esos ojos le pedían a gritos que se acercara, que la necesitaban. Se fue acercando al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía, pero entonces volvió a pasar, una fuerza comenzó a alejarla. Estiro la mano asustada para intentar alcanzarlo y él también lo hizo, sus manos lograron rozarse antes de que aquella fuerza siguiera alejándola. Esto significaba que solo era otro sueño…_

-Despierta Ka… Ka… Ka-. Escucho que alguien la llamaba y le sacudía ligeramente el hombro, abrió poco a poco los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz y volteo a ver a una pelirroja.

-¿Trix? ¿Qué sucede?-. Pregunto estirándose y frotándose los ojos.

-Mamá Shinai me pidió que las despertara, en unas horas llegaremos a Bajoterra y necesito tu ayuda para despertar a las demás-. Respondió Trixie un tanto decaída, su hermana la miro.

-¿Aun cierto?-. Pregunto seriamente la morena mirándola comprensiva, la pelirroja asintió.

-Me da pena despertarlas, se ven felices-. Comento Trixie viendo a las demás, Karem la imito y en sus labios se formo una ligera mueca, tampoco quería despertarlas, todas tenían una ligera sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Créeme Trix que tampoco quiero hacerlo, pero es mejor que volvamos a la realidad-. Respondió con una sonrisa triste la morena, su hermana suspiro y asintió.

Karem se encargo de despertar a Katherine y a Pilar, les sonrió a modo de disculpa por sacarlas de aquellos maravillosos sueños que tenían por las noches, ellas también le sonrieron dejándole en claro que no importaba, era hora de despertar. Miro a Trixie quien ya había despertado a Danna pero estaba teniendo algunos problemas con su hermana mayor Akyra, la pelirroja suspiro y fue hacia el balde con agua pura que había en la carroza y saco un poco en una copa para luego caminar hacia la mayor mientras sus hermanas aguantaban la risa. Contaron hasta tres y le tiraron el agua en toda la cara, la oji violeta despertó sobresaltada.

-¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS?!-. Grito tirando de su cabello mojado para quitárselo de la cara, sus hermanas comenzaron a reír.- ¡TRIXIE!

-Lo siento Aky pero no despertabas con nada-. Se excuso la pelirroja con una sonrisa inocente.

-Niñas, veo que ya están despiertas-. Dijo Shinai mirándolas por la puerta que se conectaba a la carroza.

-Si mamá, lamentamos si hicimos algún escándalo-. Se disculpo Kate sonriéndole a su madre.

-No se preocupen y desayunen que en unas horas llegaremos al reino Bajoterra-. Aviso Garfio Rojo quien aun sobre el camello las miro con una sonrisa.

-Está bien-. Respondieron todas sonriéndoles, su madre les sonrió una última vez antes de cerrar la puertecita.

Luego de despedirse algunas colocaron la pequeña mesa junto a unos cojines y las otras fueron por la fruta, el pan y unos dulces. Se sentaron todas juntas a comer mientras la carroza seguía en movimiento, así era cada mañana desde que todos se convirtieron en familia, simples huerfanitas que fueron adoptadas por la buena gente que eran Garfio Rojo y su esposa Shinai. Su madre les enseño el arte del baile y poco a poco fueron ganando fama entre la alta sociedad, ahora viajaban de reino en reino bailando profesionalmente siempre en familia. Comenzaron a comer riendo unas con otras, Ka miro por la ventana el eterno desierto que se extendía y cerró los ojos pensando en un par de ojos aguamarina.

-¿Ka?-. Dijo Danna extrañada.

-Lo siento, creo que sigo cansada-. Se excuso la morena volviendo a mirar su desayuno.

-Sabemos que no es eso mi niña, todas estamos pasando por lo mismo-. Le recordó Aky maternalmente sonriéndole ligeramente, Karem suspiro.

-Ya lo sé, es solo que… Agh no se-. Dijo mordiendo un poco molesta su manzana.

-Fue más real ¿Cierto?-. Pregunto Pili, todas asintieron.

-Uno nunca sabe, tengo el presentimiento de que algo sucederá-. Dijo Kate intentando animarlas.

-Espera… tú, la chica de ciencia ¿Con presentimientos? ¡Que Alá nos perdone!-. Dijo Danna dramáticamente alzando los brazos al cielo mientras la peli morada se sonrojaba.

-Ya dejen de bromear, Ka escucha, Katy tiene razón, quizás ellos están en alguna parte-. Razono Akyra mirando preocupada a su hermana menor.

-Seamos realistas Aky son simples sueños, y si de verdad existen seguramente son de la alta sociedad, Faraones quizás-. Refuto la morena mirando por la ventana cruzada de brazos.

-¿Y? Nosotras somos bailarinas profesionales, las mejores de todo Egipto y somos reconocidas por cualquier ricachón, ¿O no te gusta ser lo que eres?-. Pregunto Aky con las manos en la cintura y una ceja alzada.

-Primero ya lo sé, segundo sabes que tengo la autoestima baja pero me gusta lo que hago-. Dijo Karem suspirando.

-¿Entonces? Piénsalo Ka, éramos huérfanas y ahora somos bailarinas, podemos con cualquier meta que se nos ponga por delante-. Dijo Danna.

-Sí, es cierto, gracias-. Dijo la morena sonriéndoles siendo correspondida por sus hermanas.

-Y cambiando de tema ¿Qué opinan del lugar donde nos presentaremos?-. Pregunto Pili terminando de comer.

-Bajoterra, dicen que es el mayor de los reinos hogar de los Shane-. Dijo Trixie un tanto ilusionada.

-Hogar de una familia poderosa y generosa a la vez-. Dijo Kate fascinada.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que son buena gente-. Comento Danna con una ligera sonrisa.

-Pues según mamá no tardaremos mucho en llegar asique hay que prepararse-. Aviso Akyra dando un aplauso y miro a la morena la cual suspiro y le dio una sonrisa lista para arreglarse.

Limpiaron todo lo que comieron y quitaron la mesa con las almohadas, hecho esto empezaron a ver sus trajes para decidir cual debían usar, debía ser uno que reflejara su profesionalidad y al mismo tiempo que dejara ver elegantemente los movimientos de sus bailes. Finalmente cuando cada una decidió un traje comenzaron a peinarse, Aky ayudo a Trix con sus coletas y a Kate con su moño, Ka y Danna ayudaron con el rizado cabello de Pilar mientras que ellas no tuvieron problema al tener el cabello corto y entre todas ayudaron a peinar la cabellera color miel de Akyra. Al estar cada una lista con su pelo llamaron a Shinai para el maquillaje. Ella les dijo que esta vez usarían su belleza natural y miro a Karem seriamente para que no hiciera algún comentario sobre su autoestima.

La morena se encogió de hombros y se quedo callada. Simplemente les coloco delineador negro para enmarcar sus ojos como todo Árabe y en cuanto se colocaron los velos semi-transparentes ya estaban listas, justo en ese momento Garfio Rojo les anuncio que habían llegado y que miraran por la ventana. Todas se amontonaron para ver la hermosa ciudad, la gente se veía muy amable unas con otras y había varios niños jugando y otras niñas bailando al ritmo de una pequeña banda que tocaba por ahí. Era un lugar muy hermoso. Entonces a lo lejos divisaron el palacio de los Shane, era enorme. Al llegar a la puerta un guardia detuvo el carruaje.

-¡Alto! Soy Milard Milford ¿Quiénes son?-. Pregunto el que parecía ser el jefe de los guardias.

-Somos el grupo de danza que solicito el señor…. Pronto-. Respondió Garfio Rojo luego de mirar un papel.

-Oh sí, nos avisaron de ustedes. ¡Mario, C.C, déjenles pasar!-. Grito Milford a los guardias que estaban en la entrada, dicho esto les sonrió amablemente a las bailarinas y se retiro a la puerta.

El carruaje volvió a ponerse en movimiento y al pasar vieron al tal Mario que les sonrió igual de amable, también vieron al otro guardia C.C el cual les sonrió coqueto y les hizo cara de galán. Karem se encargo de mostrarle el dedo medio mientras sus hermanas reían al igual que Mario y Milard quienes también la habían visto, C.C los miro molesto y volteo el rostro al ver que su ego fue pisoteado. Entre las bailarinas chocaron las palmas mientras reían, entonces el carruaje se detuvo y sus padres las hicieron bajar. Un hombrecito bajito y regordete llego a donde estaban y les sonrió.

-Bienvenidos, soy Pronto y los llevare ante los Faraones, síganme por favor-. Pidió el que seguramente era el sirviente de los Shane.- Por cierto, estoy seguro de que encantaran a los Faraones ya que tienen la misma edad.

Eso sorprendió a las bailarinas pero no dijeron nada. Caminaron por largos pasillos con escritos egipcios y algunos dibujos muy hermosos, aunque para ser un palacio de una gran familia de Faraones era más modesta de lo que imaginaron, Pronto se detuvo y dijo que Garfio Rojo y su esposa Shinai entrarían primero con él para presentarlas. Ellas asintieron y se despidieron de sus padres, escucharon como intercambiaban un par de palabras con los Faraones y se comenzaron a preparar para salir, Katherine dijo que su presentimiento se hacía más grande y se miraron entre sí, pero antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo ya era hora de salir…

* * *

Luego de estar un rato viendo la ventana, Twist ayudo a Kord a vengarse de sus "queridos" hermanitos para matar el tiempo. Entre todos comenzaron a reír cuando en eso llego Pronto y al verlos "algo" sucios los envió directo a lavarse diciendo que el grupo de bailarinas no tardaría en llegar, rodaron los ojos pero aun así le obedecieron. Cuando estuvieron ya limpios y presentables además de volverse a delinear los ojos fueron a sus tronos decorados como a cada uno le gusta para esperar, Pronto desapareció unos minutos y volvió con una pareja.

-Faraones, ellos son la señorita Shinai y el caballero Garfio Rojo jefes de نجوم الصحراء **(Estrellas del Sahara)** -. Anuncio Pronto mostrando a la pareja quienes se inclinaron respetuosamente.

-Es todo un honor el que nuestras hijas se presenten aquí-. Dijo Garfio Rojo.

-El honor es nuestro caballero-. Le dijo Kord con una sonrisa.

-Ellos les explicaran los reglamentos-. Dijo Pronto colocándose junto a los Faraones.

-¿Reglamentos?-. Preguntaron los jóvenes sorprendidos.

-Sí, nuestro grupo es muy profesional y cada Faraón puede tener a la bailarina que escoja por dos horas-. Explico Shinai seriamente.

-Y nada de sobrepasarse-. Advirtió Garfio Rojo molesto y su mirada les helo la sangre.

-S-Si señor-. Dijeron todos al unísono, ¿Quién diría que Faraones poderosos le tuvieran miedo a un señor ya entrado en años? El poder de la sobreprotección.

-Cariño los asustas-. Dijo la señorita Shinai con una sonrisa.- Aun así estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice, pero volviendo a los reglamentos nuestras bailarinas harán un baile y luego ustedes podrán escoger-. Explico la mujer con expresión seria, los jóvenes asintieron.

Dicho esto Garfio Rojo se acerco a los músicos Thaddeus Blakk y Morris que trajo el sirviente Pronto y les dijo la canción que debían tocar, una vez aclarado todo los Faraones se acomodaron para ver a las tan renombradas bailarinas. Quentin se removió en su asiento y les dijo a sus hermanos que su presentimiento se hizo mucho más grande que antes, iban a preguntar cuando el señor Blakk y su ayudante anunciaron que comenzarían a tocar. La música comenzó cuando las bailarinas entraron al ritmo de la canción Kiss, Kiss de Tarkan Simarik **(Se las recomiendo :D)**, en cuanto las vieron apenas pudieron creerlo y sus ojos abiertos lo demostraban.

_Eran ellas…_

Tragaron saliva sin poder creerlo, ellas estaban frente a ellos. Parecían igual de sorprendidas que ellos, del sueño a la realidad, era casi imposible. A pesar de la sorpresa ellas siguieron bailando al ritmo de la música, era sorprendente su elasticidad además de sus suaves y rítmicos movimientos, su baile era muy irreal, parecía otro sueño pero de este no despertarían. Cada uno de ellos no apartaba la mirada de su respectivo ángel o de su respectiva diosa.

Knight simplemente veía maravillado a aquel bello ángel de corto pero bello cabello rosa, se sentía maravillado ante su belleza, vestía unos pantalones de genia semi transparentes con una pequeña abertura de color fucsia al igual que su peto y usaba unos zapatos con la punta enroscada. Al igual que las demás poseía un velo semi transparente de color rosa más suave escondiendo sus mejillas y labios, sus profundos ojos cafés no dejaban de mirarlo.

Kord no podía creer que aquellos ojos violetas que siempre veía en sus sueños ahora estaban frente a él, seguían seduciéndolo con esa profundidad que poseían. Su hermoso cabello color miel ondeaba con cada ligero movimiento de su cuerpo, su vestuario era una falda larga con una abertura a cada lado de color azul igual a su peto haciendo resaltar sus hermosos ojos, era lo más y único que podía ver debido el velo azulado semi transparente que cubría el resto de su bello rostro.

Quentin sabía a ciencia cierta que ella era el presentimiento que tuvo todo el día, ahora estaba tan solo a metros de distancia con sus hermosos ojos verdes sonriéndole a través de ellos, ella también sabía que se encontraría con él, se veía feliz y lo demostraba con su baile, él no pudo más que sonreír. Ella también usaba una falda larga pero de color violeta al igual que su peto y usaba los mismos zapatos que sus hermanas, su velo de color violeta cubría su rostro.

Billy veía hechizado los castaños ojos de su bello ángel, parecía desconcertada y al mismo tiempo ilusionada al verlo, él se sentía igual, estaba allí frente a él moviendo suavemente su cuerpo bailando al ritmo de la canción. Vestía una falda corta de color verde un poco ajustada pero lo suficiente para moverse sin problemas, su peto verde al igual que los zapatos y el velo semi transparente. Definitivamente sentía que podía morir en paz.

Eli sonreía como un idiota enamorado al ver esos ojos verdes que tanto ansiaba observar de cerca, en cuanto la vio la reconoció enseguida y quiso correr directamente a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero al menos pudo mantener la compostura. Ella usaba una falda corta y todo su traje era de un fuerte color rojo carmesí, el velo semi transparente de color rojizo enmarcaba sus preciosos ojos.

Twist era el más sorprendido, desconcertado y ansioso de todos. Estaba frente a aquellos ojos achocolatados que veía cada noche, era mucho más hermosa en persona y era real, definitivamente este no era otro simple sueño y sentía el corazón bombeando rápidamente. Ella vestía unos pantalones de genia semitransparentes con una pequeña abertura de color negro igual que el resto de su traje, deseaba que no tuviera el velo para poder admirar completamente su rostro.

Su baile termino definitivamente y se formaron en filas frente a los faraones inclinándose respetuosamente, sus padres se acercaron y miraron a los Faraones luego de una inclinación.

-Faraones ellas son Danna, Akyra, Katherine, Pilar, Trixie y Karem-. Presento Garfio Rojo a cada una de sus hijas mientras ellas al ser nombradas daban un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza junto a una inclinación.

-Son libres de elegir caballeros-. Les dijo Shinai sonriendo ligeramente a sus hijas, ella había visto las miradas que se daban con los faraones y sabia que su esposo también, los jóvenes se miraron entre sí, era obvio a quien escogerían.

-La joven Danna-. Dijo Knight sin dejar de mirar a la pelirosa.

-La joven Akyra-. Dijo Kord perdido en un sinfín de esos preciosos ojos violeta.

-La joven Katherine-. Dijo Quentin y pudo ver como ella le sonreía a través de su mirada.

-La joven Pilar-. Dijo Billy mirando fijamente a aquella hermosa dama.

-La joven Trixie-. Dijo Eli mirándola ilusionado e idiotizado por aquella bella mujer.

-La joven Karem-. Dijo Twist mirando detenidamente aquellos ojos que lo hacían soñar despierto cada día, estaba muy feliz de por fin poder verla en persona, era un sueño imposible que se hizo realidad.

-Bien jóvenes, recuerden solo dos horas-. Les recordó Shinai despidiéndose con un ademán de manos de sus hijas.

-Tendré los minutos contado-. Advirtió Garfio Rojo mostrándoles amenazante su garfio.

Las jóvenes soltaron una pequeña risa al ver como los faraones tragaban saliva, cada uno guio a su bailarina a un sitio diferente quedándose así solos. Cuando estuvieron solos Katherine se quito su velo y le mostro una hermosa sonrisa a Quentin que logro sonrojarlo, aun así le sonrió de igual manera y se tomaron de las manos caminando tranquilamente. Akyra y Kord salieron por el enorme jardín de los Shane, era increíble que tuviera esas hermosas plantas, luego de que Aky se quitase el velo Kord la subió a uno de sus enormes hombros para que viera mejor el lugar, la rubia se sonrojo pero la sonrió al igual que él.

Knight guio a Danna hacia el jardín de las mascotas las cuales se maravillaron y encariñaron con la joven en menos de un segundo, la muchacha se quito el velo para sonreírles y también le dio una hermosa sonrisa al joven el cual le sonrió sonrojado. Billy llevo a Pili a dar un recorrido por la ciudad, llegaron donde unas pequeñas niñas estaban bailando y Pilar quitándose el velo se unió a ellas mientras Billy la miraba con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, definitivamente estaba enamorado. Eli mientras tanto iba con Trixie ambos abrazados paseando también por el jardín, el peliazul no quería por nada del mundo separarse de ella, nunca. Ella se quito el velo y el sonrió y sintió que se sonrojaba al ver su hermoso rostro.

Mientras que Twist caminaba por los pasillos seguido por Karem, esta iba en silencio sin quitarse su velo, él la miraba de reojo, sentía un sentimiento de fascinación al poder verla en carne y hueso y no en aquellos simples y bellos sueños. Ella parecía pensante y miraba la modesta casa, el pasillo era largo y las ventanas enormes dejaban entrar la cálida luz del día, entonces ella le miro de reojo un poco curiosa.

-¿Siempre le toca lo peor Faraón?-. Pregunto enarcando una ceja, esa pregunta lo sorprendió.

-¿A qué te refieres? Y prefiero que me tuteen-. Le dijo Twist volteándose a mirarla sin dejar de caminar.

-Oh vamos, se que hubieras preferido a alguna de mis hermanas si hubieras podido escoger primero-. Dijo la joven con tranquilidad e indiferencia.

-Si hubiera podido elegir primero también te elegiría a ti, ya nos hemos visto ¿Recuerdas?-. Pregunto un poco preocupado el rubio pensando que solo era él quien tenía aquellos sueños.

-Si… al parecer no he sido la única soñadora-. Contesto la morena mirándolo, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos breves instantes antes de que ella apartara la mirada, esto era demasiado bueno para que fuera realidad.

-Entonces te tendré por dos horas, por cierto soy Twist-. Dijo el Faraón siguiendo con su caminata.

-Un gusto Twist, ya conoces mi nombre. Y así es, puede ser para bailar o de simple compañía-. Respondió tranquilamente Karem mirando por la ventana.

-Y… ¿Han intentado "sobrepasarse"?-. Pregunto molesto el rubio.

Ella le miro y pareció sonreír pícaramente, corrió como una niña pequeña hasta posarse frente a una ventana en donde los rayos de luz la iluminaron, él pudo apreciar que en lugares específicos traía espadas, al parecer sabía defenderse. Se acerco sonriéndole impresionado, pero una pequeña cuchilla que ella había escondido en su muñeca se poso cerca de su mentón.

-Espero que usted no intente sobrepasarse, mis hermanas también tienen armas asique espero que sus hermanos se comporten-. Advirtió la oji chocolate con burla.

-Descuida, eso jamás-. Dijo él sonriéndole.

-Eso espero-. Dijo la morena volviendo a guardar la cuchilla.

-Y ahora que estoy seguro de que no me vas a apuñalar…-. Eso logro sacarle una muy pequeña risa que lo hizo sonreír aun más.-… Te quiero mostrar algo.

Estiro la mano y ella la miro, acerco su delicada mano y vacilante tomo la suya, suavemente comenzó a tirar de ella para caminar y en todo el camino no le soltó aquella suave mano. Ella se sonrojo un poco debajo del velo pero no lo demostró, costaba creer que estaba mirando aquellos bellos ojos en persona, de repente se detuvo frente a un gran ventanal. Lo abrió de par en par dejando entrar la fresca brisa y dejando ver una vista hermosa, todo el jardín se podía apreciar desde allí, Karem maravillada camino hacia la terraza viendo todo el lugar, Twist sonrió al ver que le gustaba la vista, se acerco poco a poco y acerco la mano hacia su velo para quitárselo sin que se diera cuenta. En cuanto su mano se poso sobre la tela ella la agarro y volteo a verlo.

-¿Puedo?-. Susurro el rubio mirándola a los ojos, ella pareció leer sus ojos antes de asentir ligeramente y cerrar los ojos.

Con sumo cuidado quito aquella tela que cubría el resto de aquel rostro que tanto quería admirar, la luz brillo en su piel y entonces al abrir sus bellos ojos estos se iluminaron con aquella luz resaltando aun más su chocolatoso color. Vio como sus mejillas tomaban un muy ligero color rojizo por más que ella intento ocultarlo de su vista, se puso detrás de ella y rodeo su cintura con un brazo mientras que su mano libre la tomaba con suavidad de la mejilla para que lo volteara a ver. No iba a dejar que esos bellos ojos se alejaran de su lado, solo con un simple sueño se había enamorado perdidamente y se iba a asegurar de tenerla a su lado el resto de la vida. Usando todo su uso de confianza termino con el mínimo espacio que los separaba y atrapo sus suaves labios entre los suyos.

Sintió como ella se tensaba por la sorpresa y pensó que la había incomodado hasta que poco a poco ella se relajo entre sus brazos correspondiendo el beso, sus labios eran muy dulces y adictivos, esto era más que suficiente para verificar que ambos eran reales y que jamás se separarían. Él puso ambas manos en su cintura y entonces ella le acaricio el cabello como si fuera un niño, se sintió querido y amado como nunca en su vida, la estrecho más contra si sin querer separarse nunca, pero para su desgracia sus cuerpos les pidieron el maldito oxígeno obligándolos a separarse a regañadientes. Volvió a mirarla a sus preciosos ojos y sin decir nada supo que ella sentía lo mismo que él con la misma intensidad.

-Quédate conmigo…-. Murmuro lo suficiente para que ella escuchara, Karem miro al suelo.

-No lo sé ¿Qué hay de mis hermanas? ¿Y mis padres? No puedo dejarlos Twist, son mi familia-. Razonó la morena mirando el horizonte. El rubio la hizo mirarlo.

-Pueden quedarse todos, por si no viste a mis hermanos ellos también parecían muy dispuestos a que tus hermanas se quedaran. Estoy seguro de que están haciendo la misma petición en este momento-. Dijo el Faraón sonriendo.

-Yo… No sé qué decir-. Admitió la joven, él puso una mano en su mejilla y junto sus frentes.

-No tienes que decir nada-. Fue la única respuesta que salió de sus labios, entonces comenzó a susurrarle un verso de una canción.- **Habibi ya nour el-ain ya sakin khayali** **(Mi amor, eres el brillo de mis ojos. Vives en mi imaginación)**-. Ella sonrió un poco al escucharlo y volteo a verlo.

-**A´ashek bakali sneen wala ghayrak fi bali (Te adoro desde hace años. Nadie más está en mi mente)**-. Termino de cantar ella volviendo a acercarse, sonriendo Twist volvió a tocar aquellos labios que ahora le pertenecían…

_**Para siempre…**_

* * *

_**...No quiero decir absolutamente nada -/- Bueno eso es todo, QUE NADIE SE META CONMIGO LA REINA DE LAS VENGANZAS! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA xD Ya enserio ¬¬ Ok Pili ya te dije que en cualquier momento comenzamos de nuevo. Nos vemos BYE!**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
